


The Adventures of Dread Pirate Loki and his Crew

by Kittyblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boats and Ships, Commodore Castiel, Consensual, Doctor Sam Winchester, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Forbidden Love, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Navy, Pirate Dean Winchester, Pirate Gabriel, Punishment, Sex Outdoors, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester, Swearing, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, pirate Claire Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack
Summary: Gabriel Loki is captain of the proud pirate ship "Midgard". Guess what happens when he and his crew cross paths with the East Indian Trading Company, namely Commodore Castiel Novak and his crew? Correct - Smut is what happens.Dom!Top!Gabriel meets Sub!Bottom!Sam, heed the tags.This is just porn with a teeensy bit of a plot woven around it to tie it up nicely.Basically, I saw a photo manip of Gabriel, Dean and Cas in Pirate/Navy costumes and couldn't help myself.Destiel and Claire/Alex are SIDE PAIRINGS here, they get mentions, but nothing really happens. Sorry!





	The Adventures of Dread Pirate Loki and his Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely http://ravenangel33.tumblr.com - thank you so much! You were a phenomenal help and I don't think this would have happened without your support <3 
> 
> This is, so far, a oneshot that focuses on Sabriel. Maybe, if the muse hits me, I'll write Destiel and Claire/Alex as Chapters for this later, that's why I left the potential for a 2nd Chapter. But for now, this will have to do :) 
> 
> Please note: My first language is German. I have no idea about nautical terms, pirate speak, historically accurate language patterns etc, so I wrote it modern to avoid embarassment. I hope you're not disappointed in me now. 
> 
> In case it needs to be spelled out: This is gay supernatural pirate porn.

 

 

“They're advancing, Captain!” The young girl in the crow's nest shouted down. Her blonde curls were flowing in the wind, tied together loosely with a black bandana, and her leather breaches creaked as she expertly climbed down the mast. Captain Gabriel Loki smirked and stood by the steering wheel, calm as the clouds above them.

“Let them come, Claire. Only one ship in these waters is fast enough to catch the _Midgard_ , and if it's indeed the _Heaven’s Vengeance_ hot on our heels, I'm not gonna complain if they catch us. ”

 

Claire grinned and ran across the deck to where first mate and navigator Dean Winchester was studying the map, together with their quarter master Bobby. Dean looked up when he heard her running and shot her a slightly annoyed look.

 

“Kid, no running on deck. You're eighteen, old enough to...” She cut him off. “Dad's close.”

Dean's eyes widened, and he immediately searched the horizon for white sails.

 

“You sure?” Claire rolled her eyes and nodded. “Of course I am. He's flying the East India Trade Company flag, and he's fast enough to gain on us, even though we're almost at full speed with the winds driving us like that. Captain Loki is sure, too.” Dean grinned. “You know what that means, pipsqueak?” Claire beamed. “Fun nights for all of us! I hope Alex bought a new corset since last time. I kinda had to cut it open with my knife, the laces were too complicated.

 

“And you were impatient.”  Dean and Claire laughed, elated.

 

* * *

 

By nightfall they had anchored in the shallow waters of a small island, both ships were tethered side by side peacefully while the crews had thrown together a huge bonfire at the beach. Gabriel had two barrels of rum brought from the belly of the ship, and they all were well on their way to drunk by the time Sam, the doctor on Castiel's ship, finally dragged his ass away from chatting with his brother and let himself drop down onto the soft, white sand beside Captain Gabriel. The young man was wearing an easy grin and handed Gabriel a silver plate with fresh grilled fish. It smelled heavenly, and the two men shared the delicious meal in silence pulling the white meat off the fishbone with their fingers.

 

“I didn't expect your company so soon. It's only been a month since we last ran into each other,” Gabriel said silently after the fish had been picked clean. Sam hummed and rubbed sand between his fingers to clean them.

 

“Are you complaining?” 

 

Gabriel smiled. “Hell, no. It’s just unusual. It's gonna be difficult to explain to your bosses why the mighty Dread Pirate Loki and his crew slipped through your fingers for the, what, thirtieth time?” 

 

Sam laughed. “You're no dread pirate, Gabe. You never kill anyone; you merely steal and leave the crew behind in embarrassing situations. Oh, by the way, last week? We were the ones to find your victims. You left them on the smuggler's island with nothing but women’s clothing and a barrel of pickles. I'm not even sure how much money they put on your head these days, but it can't be more than a few hundred galleons.”

Gabriel snorted indignantly. Sam looked over to where Alex was sitting in Claire’s lap giggling and trying to catch a grape with her mouth, but Claire held the bunch out of reach and pressed a kiss to Alex's cleavage every time the brunette stretched up. They were so in love; it was disgustingly cute.

 

“To be honest, I think it's because Cas misses Dean. He's been a total asshole for the past few weeks, so when Jack finally had enough and suggested we go find a brothel, instead of punishing the boy, Castiel nodded and said that was a good idea. Now here we are.” 

 

Gabriel crossed his arms and growled dangerously.  “A brothel? The _Midgard_ is a floating brothel to you? First you say I'm not a real pirate ; now I'm just a whore to you, Sam? Oh, boy, I'm gonna show you WHO's the whore here.” Then he jumped up, grabbed Sam by the lapels of his blue navy coat and dragged him rather forcefully into the thick jungle.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had a tankard of rum balanced on one of his knees while his free hand was drawing patterns in the sand. Dean had his fingers laced with his other hand and was talking animatedly about navigation, stars and new routes with Castiel's aspiring navigator in training, Jack Kline. Cas isn’t listening; the kid had been excited about his new ideas for weeks and had annoyed the shit out of him with the topic. He gently pried his hand free from Dean's tender hold and started tracing Dean’s  fingers with his own enjoying the feel of the other man's callouses and scars, the wrinkles around the joints and playing with the thick silver ring around his ring finger. It didn't take long for Castiel to become bored and impatient. He formed an “O” shape with his thumb and pointer finger and started sliding it around Dean's pointer, imitating the international crude gesture for sex. Slowly at first, but when Dean didn't seem to notice he sped his hand up and quirked an eyebrow at the two talking men.

 

Dean stopped mid sentence and froze. He looked down at their hands, then up into his face. Then he cleared his throat, and blushed under the heated gaze of Castiel's blue eyes.

 

“Uh, Jack... Why don't you show that possible new shipway to Bobby? I know he's brought the map, and he'd be thrilled to discuss the possibilities with you. He's as good at this as I am. And I kinda have an appointment with your Commodore, here...”

 

* * *

 

“Five!” Sam shouted after the leather belt hit his ass again leaving a beautiful, red stripe across both his cheeks.

 

Gabriel ran his palms over the hot, welted flesh lovingly and licked it with his tongue. “Good boy. You look so pretty on your hands and knees, ass raised and moaning for me, Sam. Who's the whore now, huh?” Sam swallowed and bit back his tears. Gabriel had not been easy on him. Each blow had been hard and precise, and he loved it. Gabriel’s tongue stung on the abused flesh, and Sam hissed at the contact.

 

He had never allowed anyone else to dominate him the way Gabriel did. He never thought he would enjoy it as much, either. Everyone always assumed that Sam was a top because of his size, but small, feisty Gabriel had convinced him otherwise the first time they'd ever fucked.

 

“What, do you want more?” Gabriel teased. He traced his finger along the cleft of Sam's ass and pushed against his tight little hole teasingly. Sam shivered and couldn't help it; he had to push his hips back against the finger. He wanted it, wanted Gabriel’s cock, needed to be filled and claimed and owned NOW. A month in between was too long.

 

Gabriel pulled his hand away and gave his ass a loud, hard spank right over the welts the belt had left. Sam moaned loudly and clenched his butt cheeks instinctively. “Ah ah ah – not so fast. You don't get my fingers yet. First, you have to convince me you're worth it. Make it believable, or I'll spank you some more.” Sam shuddered at the thought and bit his lip, relaxing again and letting his head hang down for a second. His cock was throbbing, hard enough to pound nails, hanging heavy between his spread legs. Gabriel was kneeling behind him. The bastard hadn't even removed a single item of clothing yet. Except for the belt, of course.

 

Sam swallowed again and spread his legs even wider, clenching his muscular buttocks enticingly. He knew Gabriel loved it when Sam showed his strength. He may be a doctor, but he was built like a fighter; and he worked himself through brutal fitness routines every day. “Please, Gab... Sir. Please, Sir, let me have your cock. I'm sorry I was a brat to you earlier. Please, fuck me. I want you inside me, right now. I'm so empty without your cock to fill me up. I missed you so much,” he begged becoming more and more desperate with every choked out sentence.

 

Gabriel didn't respond to any of that, but Sam could imagine the pleased smirk on his face. He'd seen it so many times before, the cocked eyebrow, the little wrinkles on his forehead, the glint in his golden eyes. He flinched when Gabriel's hand patted his ass, gently this time. “That's my good boy. I love it when you beg. My my, Sam, what am I gonna do to you? I think it would be a good idea to start with letting you remove my clothes. Slowly.”

 

Gabriel walked around him, the heavy, worn leather boots making almost no sound on the soft forest ground. Sam could smell the leather, the spicy rum they had drunk earlier, and the underlying, exciting smell of arousal when Gabriel stepped up close to his face, his crotch level with Sam's mouth. He could see the bulge where the pirate's hard cock strained against the tight, soft leather trousers and reverently pressed his lips against it, nuzzling and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his Master, his Lover.

 

“Start with my boots. You may sit up for that.” Sam rose to his knees and gently stroked his palms over the warm, brown leather. The boots were clean and had an intricate pattern worked into them. They were no doubt expensive, and Sam briefly wondered who they had belonged to before Gabriel took them. He stroked his palm up and down Gabriel's calf and then gently lifted the foot up, pulling the boot off easily and leaning it against a fallen tree next to them. He repeated the same with the second boot. Gabriel’s feet were bare, and Sam leaned down to kiss the span of his foot reverently. Gabriel’s hand came down to pat his long hair.

 

“Good boy. Now my breeches. Hands on your back; I want you to use your mouth.” Sam obeyed, and Gabriel brushed a strand of hair from his forehead tenderly. His hand rested on the top of Sam's head now, not guiding or pushing, just reminding him of his presence. Sam idly hoped he'd start pulling on his hair soon. It was one of his better explored kinks.

 

Sam clasped his hands together in the small of his back and leaned forward again, resting his forehead against the place where he could feel Gabriel’s bony hip beneath the loose white shirt. He tugged at the shirt with his teeth until he could pull it free from where it was stuffed into Gabriel’s breeches, then slipped his head underneath it kissing and licking immediately at the warm, soft flesh of Gabriel’s lower belly.

 

The pirate moaned and tightened the grip on Sam's scalp (finally!). Sam licked over the wiry, dark hair that trailed down, kissed and nibbled along the hipbone, pushed his nose into the bellybutton until Gabriel started to pull his head back a bit. “No, I said remove my breeches, not make me come. Don't be naughty.”

 

Sam grinned up at him smugly and deliberately licked his lips. “Yes, sir!”

 

Sam’s grip loosened again and he nosed along the fastening of Gabriel’s leather pants. With the belt gone, it was easy enough – he gripped the leather tie with his teeth and tugged, the weight of the leather almost dragged it down on itself. But Gabriel was hard, and his cock wasn't small, so Sam had to use his lips gently to guide the erection out and into the fresh air. He could already taste the bitter-salty tang of Gabriel’s arousal on his lips.

 

“Yeah, that's it, well done.” Gabriel unbuttoned the shiny brass buttons on his red and golden overcoat himself, pulling it off and tossing it in the general direction of his shoes while he stepped out of the breeches around his ankles. When he was done, Sam still kneeled in front of him, chin tilted up to wait for his next command. Damn it, Sam was gorgeous like this.

Gabriel undid his golden cufflinks and rolled his white sleeves up.

 

“Right. Now, where were we? I think you wanted something. Refresh my memories, boy.”

 

Sam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I'd like for you to fuck me, please, Sir.” And with a touch of sarcasm he couldn't help but add, “If it's not too much trouble.”

 

Gabe's eyes narrowed and his hand shot back down to grip Sam's hair tightly. “Watch your tone, Sweetheart. Back on your hands and knees, ass up. I want to enjoy the view some more.”

 

Gabriel watched Sam get into position and gave his cock a few lazy tugs. The tip was already moist and glistening where a drop of pre had leaked out. He was so hard already, and he couldn't wait to bury himself in that delicious piece of ass in front of him. But the opportunity was too good, he wanted to drag out the teasing some more. He circled around the kneeling man slowly, taking in every inch of the sun-kissed muscular body, his skin already slick with sweat from the tropical heat of the jungle. Gabriel unhurriedly walked over to the pile of his discarded clothing and fished around in the numerous hidden pockets of his overcoat for a minute. There it was, the small vial of expensive, scented oil he had bought for moments like these. He popped the cork off and sniffed, then hummed in approval. It smelled like sweet spices and amber, and it would make his lover's hole nice and slick.

 

He stepped back behind Sam and gently stroked a hand along Sam's spine from the back of his neck to the crease of his ass. The red belt marks were already fading, by tomorrow they would be gone. “Stay still now, Sweetie. And relax. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise.” Gabriel knelt behind Sam and ran his hands over hisbutt cheeks, kneading them, then spreading. “Beautiful. I'm very much enjoying the view back here.” He gently bit into Sam's right buttock as he fumbled to coat his fingers with the oil. Then, for good measure, he let a bit of it drop onto the small of his back where it rolled down the cleft of Sam's ass. Sam gasped at the feeling, and Gabriel wasted no time following the oil with one of his fingers. Up and down he gently worked the oil into Sam's skin, providing a slick slide that already turned Gabriel on even more. A few of the drops had rolled down and were now dripping from Sam's dangling balls, and Gabriel used his other hand to fondle them gently.

 

Sam let out a wanton moan and spread his thighs even wider. “Yes, fuck, oh that feels good...!” 

 

Gabriel grinned and kissed the little bite mark he had created sweetly. “I bet it does. How's this feel?” He let his hand trail down the length of Sam's cock lightly, just his oil-slick fingertips brushing over the underside of the erection.

 

Sam moaned again, louder this time. “Ohhhhfuckyes, please, please touch me. More, Gabe!” To Sam's surprise, Gabriel, for once, did as he was told and gripped his cock tightly. He started stroking at the exact moment his finger slipped into Sam's ass, and the combined stimulation made Sam cry out in ecstasy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he panted, rocking his hips back and forth, helping Gabriel fuck his finger deeper into his body.

 

“That's it Sam, you're such a good boy. So good for me.” The pirate praised Sam while he teased a second finger around the tight rim. Sam took it with a shudder and another moan. Gabriel worked his fingers slowly, meticulously, scissoring and exploring and enjoying the slick, tight heat of Sam's body. Sam's whole body jolted when he stabbed his prostate, and then Sam began fucking himself back on Gabriel’s  fingers even harder.

 

The third finger went in easily, and after another minute of stretching and rubbing Sam's cock, Gabriel couldn't wait any longer. He bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's back. “You ready? I gotta take you now. Fuck, I think I could come just from watching you like this, but I want to be inside you.”

 

Sam nodded and made a sound that might be interpreted as a yes. It was consent enough for Gabe. He gently pulled out his fingers and stilled the hand on Sam's cock, then generously coated his own dick with the lube. God, just touching himself after waiting so long felt heavenly. At this rate he really had to hope he'd last more than two strokes inside of his lover. He rubbed Sam's lower back gently and tried to get him to relax a bit, since he'd started to shake slightly.  Whether it was the strain of kneeling or the anticipation of pleasure or something else, Gabriel did not know. “Sam, are you alright? Answer me.” 

 

Sam growled through gritted teeth. “Yes, just go ahead already! Done with the teasing.”

 

Gabe closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. “Okay then.” He gave his cock another tug and then gripped the base, aligning himself, nudging the head against Sam's slick, waiting hole. Sam whined and angled his hips slightly up. Gabriel pushed, and then nearly bit his own tongue off when he slipped in so easily. He could hardly breathe, it felt so good – the hot, slick tightness gripping his throbbing dick, Sams noises, the beautiful panting whines. And then – oh God help him. Sam didn't stop, he kept pushing back, like he had done with his fingers earlier, and impaled himself inch by glorious inch. The stretch had to burn, but apparently Sam loved it. The man had his head bowed low again, and it didn't take long until Gabe was buried to the hilt in Sam's greedy hole.

 

“Fuck, yes. Feels so good. So full.” Sam panted, and Gabe could hear the maniac grin in those words, half delirious with lust as he was. He gripped Sam's hips tightly and gave a testing push forward. It almost sent him over the edge already, and damn, he had to be careful. But Sam jerked and moaned like a whore at the tiny movement. “Yes, there, right there, come on, Gabe, don't stop now!”

 

So he pulled out again, not more than an inch and slammed back in, and by the sound of it nailing Sam’s prostate. At least Sam wouldn't last long either that way. He leaned forward and rested his weight on Sam's back, snaked his hand around his torso and tweaked a nipple, eliciting a yelp and a buck of his hips from the taller man. His other hand went back to jerking Sam's cock, and Sam started fucking himself back onto Gabriel’s cock with renewed vigor. It felt like heaven, every movement sent a jolt of pleasure through both their bodies, and their cries echoed through the jungle.

 

Sam’s moans morphed into tiny whines, and his body started to tense. “Close, oh, ah, yeah, oh I'm so fucking close ohmygod. Gabe please ungh, fuck, so close!” Sam’s words turned into slurred garbled gibberish, and Gabriel let loose; he pounded into him with all his force and snapped his hips once, twice, three - “Ohhhfuckdamnyeaaah!” Sam tensed, groaned, then convulsed as he came in wet, hot streaks onto the jungle floor and all over Gabriel’s hand. The orgasm made his hole clench tightly around Gabriel, and that was it; he followed his lover over the edge with a strangled yell.

Sam let himself drop down, his arms too weak to hold both their weights any longer, and Gabriel went down with him. His cock slipped out of Sam's hole and a thin trickle of come leaked down his thighs. Both men lay there for a few minutes, panting and basking in the afterglow of this sweet, sweet orgasm.

 

Finally Gabriel rolled off of Sam and flopped down on his back.

 

“That was...”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Gabriel reached over to card his fingers through Sam's sweat slick hair.

 

He was rewarded by a radiant smile and a gentle kiss to the palm of his hand. “It was amazing. I love it when you take control. So hot.”

 

It didn't take much coaxing to make Sam curl around him, and minutes later both men were fast asleep, cuddled up in each other’s arms while the jungle hid them from prying eyes. Even though they certainly had been loud enough for the whole island to hear them, but no one cared since they were not the only ones who had found a lover that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know <3 please? Also, if you want a Destiel or Claire/Alex addition, I'm open for suggestions as to kinks, scenarios and who's top/bottom.


End file.
